mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 92: Ten Thousand Throbs
"Ten Thousand Throbs" was originally released on February 20, 2012 at 9:32 AM. Description Happy Presidents Day, everyone! Join us as we reflect upon the executive successes of administrations past, present and future, and also as we talk about which Presidents are the cutest. Suggested Talking Points Prez Fight, Pinterest, Fly Exam, Psychic Battlefield, Lady Dupe, Scoville Units, Tv Freebase, Dig Deep No Fear, Jeopardy Angels Outline Intro - Prez Fight 05:16 - I got a girl's number from a night out a few weeks ago, but after a few texts, nothing came from it. What's the protocol for the number? Do I delete it and forget it ever happened? Or do I leave it and live in constant fear of accidentally dialing it? 08:53 - While working at Subway one day with my boyfriend, a customer came up and their fly was down. We were both wondering, what is the proper etiquette of notifying someone of this? Since they are a paying customer, we don't want to embarrass them and lose their business, but we also don't want them walking around being embarrassed if their zipper is down. What do we do? -- A Sweet Sandwich Artist 14:45 - Y - Sent in by The Real Neal Ore, from Yahoo Answers user LOL, who asks: Do I have a right to do this? I'm paranoid and I needed to ask this. If someone is trying to see my imagination, or hear my thoughts, or sense my emotions, do I have a right to make a 'back off' face to them, to make them get out of my head? I know some people who try to read me and I want to stop it. 19:03 - I have been official with my boyfriend for almost two months and things are great, however, there's one problem. His best friend (who is a girl) has been desperately in love with him for the past two and a half years. Although they go to school together and my college is three hours away, I do not feel threatened by her. My issue comes from her refusal to recognize and respect my role in his life. When I go to visit him at school, she will drop by and refuse to leave and throw little jabs and backhanded comments my way. I've told my boyfriend that these things make me uncomfortable, but he sees nothing wrong with it. Although he never reciprocates her affection, he won't tell her that her behavior is intrusive and inappropriate. Perhaps I'm overreacting, but it really gets on my nerves and I'm really not sure how much longer I can hold my tongue and play nice. What do I do? 23:54 - MZ - Personal message from Mom, Buddy, Brandy, and Christian. Personal message from Tom of Melbourne, Australia. Sponsored by Stack Soap. 29:19 - Work-in-progress Money Zone jingle for Stack Soap 30:05 - Advertisement for Bullseye 30:45 - Y - Sent in by Kit Recca, from Yahoo Answers user Avatartar sauce, who asks: How big is love? How do you condense love in measurable units? My girlfriend asked me how much I love her; I don't know how to tell her because I don't know the formula of love and I don't know a lot about how to measure love. 39:58- I have found that I become too emotionally invested in television and book series. I tend to overload myself in the beginning, like when I discovered Doctor Who and it consumed my every waking moment, and then feel empty and sad when they're over or I'm caught up with the current season. I don't know what to fill this void with besides more television and book series. Do you guys have any suggestions? -- Immoderate in Indianapolis 44:20 - How many push-ups should I be able to do? I'm 30 and a guy. Thanks brothers! 48:38 - Y - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user Kxfleugh, who asks: How do I come out of the closet as Jeopardy fetishist? I mean, there is nothing sexier to me than a good looking female Jeopardy contestant. 52:26 - Housekeeping 55:00 - FY - Sent in by Kit Recca, from Yahoo Answers user George Costanza, who asks: My two hamsters escaped my hamster city and settled in my wall and won't listen to reason? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Golly Aolly Category:Jingle Category:Stack Soap